kanzakafandomcom-20200213-history
Hellmaster Fibrizo
Hellmaster Fibrizo (Japanese: フィブリゾ, lit. Herumasutā Fiburizo and romanized as Hellmaster Phibrizzo in English, Runic: ᚠᛁᛒᛦᛁᛋᚫ Fibrizo''Slayers NEXT filmbook #6, page 78Mazoku (slayers universe 4.1)) is the strongest of the five subordinates in service to Ruby Eye Shabranigdu and the main antagonist for the last episodes of Slayers NEXT. He is voiced by Kazue Ikura in the Japanese version and by Vinnie Penna in the dub by Software Sculptors. Fibrizo is the lord of the underworld, and controller of life and death. Hellmaster's priest and general were destroyed in the Kōma War, and it is assumed that to create new ones would deplete much of his existing power. Placed at the center of five points according to the accepted cardinal positions of the Sorceror's Guild, Hellmaster has a bit of domain over his siblings, so much so that he was granted Greater Beast Zelas Metallium's only servant, Xelloss, during the run of Slayers NEXT. Capable of destroying a fellow lord like Chaos Dragon Garv with but a snap of his fingers (although Garv was previously injured by him and the Ragna Blade), meaning that aside of the four Dragon Kings, Fibrizo is possibly the greatest force to be reckoned with on the immediate plane shy of Ruby Eye Shabranigdu and Flare Dragon Ceifeed themselves. Despite his power and eagerness to fulfill his master's goals of destroying everything in existence, Fibrizo rarely involved himself in the day to day matters of the world; he was more of the scheming type. He was known to patiently wait for hundreds or even thousands of years, and when everything was in place, unleash his plan to the most devastating effect. He was the one who ignited the Kōma War, which at first was a conflict between humans, to use the horrors of the war to awaken the piece of Shabranigdu in Lei Magnus, one of the Five Great Sages. He apparently succeeded, turning the war into one of the greatest conflicts of all time. However, in the end, Lei Magnus-Shabranigdu was sealed into ice, and Fibrizo's ultimate goal wasn't achieved. Seeing his failure, he thought of a new plan: He decided that he will use the power of the Lord of Nightmares, who he believed was a ma-ō even above his master, to return the world into chaos. However, as a mazoku he was unable to call upon her power directly, so he waited for a thousand years, until he found someone who could do this instead: Lina Inverse. Fibrizo used a diabolical plan to force her into casting the Giga Slave spell, and tried to annihilate her body so she would lose control of it, thus allowing the Lord of Nightmares' energy to roam free. Ultimately, however, this plan proved to be his undoing, as he never expected that the Golden Lord would transfer into Lina's body in person. As he believed the Lord of Nightmares to be his ally, he didn't understand why she didn't start the apocalypse, and theorized that it was actually Lina who was holding her back, so he tried to destroy her body once again, this time with all his might. The Lord of Nightmares did not appreciate this at all, however, and made short work of him, thus, from his point of view, granting him the destruction of everything he so desperately wanted. In contrast to his powers and appearance, Fibrizo manifests as an adorable young boy. Of course, this is all a scheme, matching his conniving personality. The spells Ragna Blast and Ragna Drive call upon Fibrizo's power. Fibrizo one of the names listed on the Plane chart and is based on Astaroth in the ''Ars Goetia. Software Sculptors erroneously romanized his name as Phibrizzo. While it might be interpreted as an alternate translation, the plane chart has very clear runic writings regarding the names of the mazoku, and his translates plainly to Fibrizo. References Category:Subordinates of Ruby Eye Shabranigdu Fibrizo, Hellmaster